Eye of the Storm
by Unknown
Summary: 3 months after surviving the Spencer Mansion Rebbeca Chambers is taking a well earned vacation. But in a large western hotel 200 miles away from Raccoon City danger awaits.
1. Default Chapter

Eye of the Storm  
Old Wise Man  
PG-13  
Prologue  
  
Hello all. I've decided to take a break from Battle Royal to write a Resident Evil story. This story takes about a 3 months after the mansion incident.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, or it's characters.  
  
Warning: This fic contains violence and language.  
  
To: *Classified*  
From: *Classified*  
  
The research in the mansion lab is nothing to worry about. Most of it was irrelevant to the creation of our new virus, the G virus. The G virus works in the same manor as the T virus. But this virus is much more advanced than the T virus. It's creator, William Burkin, and his staff are about 70% completed. The G virus has the ability to produce the same effects as the G virus, but on some human test subjects after the virus has taken over their system they become more violent, smart, and deadly than before. One of the most notable changes is that about 96% of the subjects have picked up things. In one case a scientist went into the cage of one of the subjects (it was restrained of course) to do some research. The subject grabbed the scientist notebook out of his and, and attempted to beat him with it. This effect may or may not appear in the final version. So far the team has been able to create the zombie, cebrus, giant spider, crow, hunter, and licker species.  
The surviving S.T.A.R.S alpha team member Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, Barry Burton, and Brad Vickers are all still alive. It appears that Burton and Redfield have gone to Europe to investigate the European base. Jill Valentine, Bra Vickers, and the only surviving bravo team member, Rebecca Chambers, are still in Raccoon City. One of our spies in the precinct has reported that Chambers is taking a month long vacation. When we unleash the G virus on Raccoon City we will be able to kill Valentine and Vickers with the Nemesis, but Chambers will be else were. We have hacked into her personal computer and found out that she has made arrangements at the Hotel Yergosa about 200 miles out of Raccoon City the night we arrive we plan on shipping 35 zombies, 20 cebruses, 4 giant spiders, and 15 hunters. These specimen will be released in the hotels basement. We have also sent one of our best assassins to the hotel. This may seem like a lot for one person, but she has shown that she is vary capable of killing our specimens.  
  
  
Sorry its a bit bleak. I will have the first chapter up soon. Please review. 


	2. Chapter 1

Eye of the Storm  
Old Wise Man  
PG-13  
Ch. 1  
  
Here's chapter 2. I'm sorry to say that there probably won't be any action until chapter 2 or 3. Enjoy and review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of its characters.  
  
Rebecca Chamber's stood at her locker. She had just finished all her paper work and reports what everyone was calling "The Incident". Everyone seemed to think it was some kind of joke, it was no joke! All but 5 S.T.A.R.S members had been killed, and they were laughing. Some of them had even accused the remaining S.T.A.R.S members of murdering them. She had been going down a spiral ever since it happened. She had been going to therapy and diagnose with depression. The doctor said that it wasn't serious and would eventually fade away as time went on, but he said that she should take a vacation. So that's what she was doing. She had planned to drive to Florida and stay there for 3 weeks. It would take her about a week to get there so she would be gone about 1 month. Her first stop was at the Yergosa Hotel, were she planned to stay for 2 nights. The she would stop at Fetins Motel for 2 nights, and finally at a nameless be and breakfast for 3 nights. She had stayed up many a night planning this, and everything was going to be perfect.  
Rebecca heard the door to the locker room open. She swiveled around to find Jill Valentine.  
"Hi Beccy," Jill said.  
"Hey," she somberly replied.  
"What's the matter, you feeling all right?" Jill asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine."   
"Listen Rebecca. Umbrella knows who we are, they know where we are, and what were doing. Never let your guard down. I want you to be safe, so take this," Jill said handing Rebecca a gun. As Rebecca examined it closer she realized that it was a custom S.T.A.R.S beretta.  
"Thank you Jill. I'll make sure I'm careful. So are you going to Europe with Chris and Barry?"  
"Yep. I plan to head out in 1 week. Will you be joining us after your vacation?"  
"Well I would feel kinda bad coming home from one vacation and then heading out on another, but sure."  
"Well it really woulnd't be considered a vacation because we're brining down a large pharmasutical corporation. Not sight seeing, well maybe a little sight seeing," Jill said smiling. And for the first time in a while Rebecca smiled too. Jill then hugged Rebecca and walked out of the locker room. Rebecca finished getting the stuff she needed out of her locker. She also took out 2 clips that she kept for safe keeping and went to the garage. She then go into her car, and left.  
  
Rebecca had been driving all day. She had left at about 9:00 am and it was now about 5:30 pm. She had stopped at a small roadside dinner and had lunch, but other than that she hadn't stopped driving except to go to the bathroom. It was starting to get dark when she saw the big sign that said "Welcome To Yergosa!". Yergosa was a very small town. It obviously centered around the large hotel that stood in the center of town. It was about 5 floors with many balconies and it seemed to loom over the other buildings casting darkness upon the town. The rest of the buildings in town were a general store/gas station, restraunt, repair shop, and a video store. Rebecca pulled into town and drove on the one small road towards the hotel.  
The inside of the hotel look larger than the outside. The main lobby was very large and beautiful. Rebecca walked to the front counter and rang the bell. After a few seconds she an elderly man approached the front desk. He look about 50 and had wrinkled skin. He had a head full of white hair and a pair off glasses perched on his nose.  
"May I help you?" he said.  
"Yes, I'm Rebecca Chambers. I have a reservation."  
"Okay let me check the computer," the man turned around and typed a few things into his computer before turning around. "Okay, I need you to sign the guest book and your room is 16 on the first floor," he put the guest book and a pen on the table and then handed the room key to Rebecca. "Do you need help with you bag?" he asked.  
"No it's fine," Rebecca said as she finished signing the guest book and then headed up to her room.   
  
The room Rebecca was in was big. There was a double bed, kitchen area, bathroom, and a a small sitting room. Amazingly she hadn't paid to much for it either. Rebecca walked in and set her bag down on the bed. She then walked into the bathroom. Inside she found a shower/bath. She walked over to it and turned on the water. She put her hand under it until it was warm. She then made it go into a shower. She took of her close and stepped in. The water was hot, almost to hot. She took the small bar of soap that sat on a ledge and took of the wrapper. She then rubbed it all over her body, letting the suds consume her body. Then she stood under the faucet and washed it all off. When she was done with that she took the shampoo and scrubbed it in her hair, then she washed it off also. After she was done with that she put the plug down and laid down in the basin and let the warm water run over her and fill the tub. When it was almost to the top she turned the water off and relaxed. She then fell asleep.  
  
Rebecca awoke with a jolt she felt something was wrong. She looked towards the door to see it slightly ajar. The low shuffle of feet could be heard in the other room. Slowly she stood up and got out of the tub. As quietly as she could she walked over to the door and opened it a little. As she peered out she was attacked by a zombie. It grabbed her shoulders and leaned on her, trying to bite her neck. She struggled and backed up, trying to get away from it. But it just kept on her until she backed into the bath, falling in backwards. Her head was instantly submerged and she saw the zombie lean in, She tried to struggle but she couldn't under water. She felt its sharp, serrated teeth, attach to her neck and take a chunk out. Blood began to pour into the water. Rebecca knew that she was going to bleed to death, but she didn't have the energy to knock off her attacker and it continued to brutalize her neck. The water had now turned red and most of Rebecca's neck was missing. The zombie stood up and Rebecca looked at it. It was Wesker.  
  
Rebecca shot upwards and screamed. She ran her hand over her neck, it was all there, it was only a dream. She got up and drained the bath water before walking out of the bathroom. In the bedroom she searched through her bag until she found a pair of boxers and a shirt that said FOXY on it. She then went and looked out the window. It was a beautiful night. It was much darker than Raccoon city and you could see many more stars. She looked down and noticed 5 large trucks parked on the side of the hotel. She then closed the blinds and laid down in her bed and went to sleep again.  
  
There's chapter 2 hope you enjoyed. Please review. 


	3. Chapter 2

Eye of the Storm  
Old Wise Man  
PG-13  
Ch. 2  
  
I'm really happy! I finally got my Apple Works off the fritz so now my stories will have less misspellings. Please read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or its characters.  
  
Rebecca was woken up by a loud pounding at her door. She sat up in bed. Who is it? she asked. But there was no answer, just the continued pounding at her door. She slipped out of bed and put on the jeans that she had been wearing the day before and walked to the door. Who is it? she asked again, there was still no answer. She pressed her face against the door. The door suddenly shook violently knocking Rebecca back. She quickly ran to her bag. She rummaged throughout her bag and pulled out her gun. It was already loaded and she turned the safety off. With the gun in front of her she slowly walked to the door. The pounding became louder and more rapid. Rebecca had reached the door. Her heart was pounding as she reached for the handle, she slowly turned it, opening the door.  
The door swung open and Rebecca gasped. She couldn't believe what was standing in front of her. It was a zombie. Rebecca slowly backed up, the images of her dream came flooding back to her. Suddenly with an unexpected amount of speed the zombie lunged at Rebecca. The quickness of it caught her off guard and gave the zombie plenty of time to grab her shoulders. Rebecca lifted her left hand and put on the zombies chest pushing it away from her. She then raised her right hand and put her gun to the zombies head. She fired it three times, the zombie fell to the floor.  
Rebecca was stunned. They were back, but why? How did they get here? Did Umbrella have a lab near by? She quickly regained her thoughts and bent down to her bag. She took the 2 extra clips that she had with her and stuck them in the pocket of her jeans. She held her gun and walked out the door.  
The hall was very small and not very well lit. Several over head lights flicked as they threatened to go out. Rebecca looked to her left. The door to the room on that side was open. She went over to the door, it was wide open and the top hinge was partially torn. She knocked on the door frame, but no one answered. She stepped into the room and gasped. Inside the former residents lay on the floor ina bloody heap. It looked like their throats had been ripped to pieces. It was a man and a woman, probably on their honeymoon. Rebecca walked past the dead bodies and looked in the bathroom. She saw nothing in there, the zombie that had attacked her was probably the one that attacked them. She quickly left the room.  
The door to the room across the hall was also open. Rebecca stepped in and she herd screaming. She looked to her left and say another zombie that was backing a woman into the window. Rebecca noticed something unusual, the zombie was holding something. It looked like a bar of some kind. Rebecca raised her gun and shot the zombie several times in the side, but it continued to walk toward the girl. Rebecca continued to fire, but after firing 2 more shots the zombie swung the bar at the girl. She screamed as she went flying through the glass and out the window. Rebecca fired 3 more shots at the zombie before it fell, she ran over to the window. She looked out to see that the girl had landed on a fire escape.  
Climb up the ladder! Rebecca yelled to her. The girl nodded in response and got up. The fire escape suddenly began to shake. Rebecca looked down, she saw 5 zombies on the ground shaking the escape roughly, it look like it was ready to collapse. The girl saw it to and began to panic. She ran across the escape and grabbed onto the ladder. As she did the escape fell out from under her. The girl screamed and was left dangling. The girl seemed to weigh to much to be supported by the ladder and it to fell. The girl screamed as she fell into the pile of jagged metal.  
  
  
Hoped you liked it. Don't worry everyone Rebecca meets doesn't die. Please review.


	4. Chapter 3

Eye of the Storm  
Old Wise Man  
PG-13  
Ch. 3  
  
Finally chapter 3. Sorry the last one took so long, hopefully this on will be faster. Please review.  
  
Rebecca was startled by the girls death, it had happened very quickly. But she was not as shocked as she would of been if the same thing had happened 3 months. She was startled by the intelligence of the zombies, they were carrying weapons, and they worked together to bring down the fire escape. This frightened Rebecca, if they could do this what else could they accomplish. With this in mind Rebecca walked out of the room.  
When Rebecca got to the hallway she saw zombies, lots of zombies. She was trapped, they were blocking the stairs and there wasnÕt another way out that she could think of. She then looked to the left side of the hall and saw a ray of light, it was an elevator. The elevator was about 15 feet away from the group of zombies. Rebecca ran as fast as she could and came to a stop in front of the elevator. Rebecca mashed the call button as the zombies approached her. She could here the shuffling coming closer and she turned around, a zombie lunged at her. Rebecca quickly shot it twice in the head as the doors to the elevator closed. Rebecca dived into the elevator as another zombie lunged at her. She raised her gun and shot the group of zombies as the got up and pushed the first floor button. The doors closed, smashing several zombies arms in the process, and the elevator slowly began to decind.  
  
Rebecca stepped out of the elevator with her gun raised she was in the main hall. She looked around, but didnÕt find any zombies. She walked into the lobby and looked around. The first thing that caught her eye was a gun rack that was sitting behind the front desk. Rebecca climbed over the desk and looked at the case. It had been smashed open and all but 1 gun had been taken out. The gun that was left was an old revolver, Rebecca picked it up and looked at it. The gun was really old, but it would still work. Rebecca put the gun in her pocket and looked in the bottom of the case. On the bottom of the case sat 2 clips of 9 mm ammo, and 2 quick load case of revolver ammo. Rebecca pocketed this ammo. All the keys from the rack were gone, the owner had probably taken them. He was probably the one who raided the gun rack also. Rebecca climbed back over the desk and looked around for some where to go. Next to the desk where 2 large doors that said dinning room on them, Rebecca pushed them open and went through.  
Inside she spotted another zombie. She raised her gun but before she had a chance to shoot she herd a loud noise and the zombie fell to the ground. After the zombie had fallen she saw the owner of the hotel standing in the dining room with a shotgun hoisted on his shoulder.  
ÒThank god your here,Ó Rebecca said as she walked towards the old man. ÒI was worried I was the only survivor.Ó  
ÒI was thinking the same thing. Damned zombie things every where. Where the hell did these things come from anyway?Ó  
ÒUmbrella, Umbrella made them.Ó  
ÒYou mean that pharmaceutical company. They made these things.Ó  
ÒYep, and they sent them here to kill me.Ó  
ÒWhat do you mean?Ó the man asked.  
ÒIt a long story. We should split up and look for survivors. We both have guns so we should be fine. Do you have the keys to the rooms?Ó  
ÒYep. Which ones you want?Ó  
ÒIÕll do this floor and floor 1 and 2. Why donÕt you do flours 3, 4, and 5. Try to find as many survivors as you can. Send them down here, those doors are sturdy and should hold pretty well.Ó  
ÒOkay,Ó the man said puling several key rings out of his pocket. ÒBy the way my name is Zane Mettins.Ó  
ÒIÕm Rebecca Chambers. Why donÕt we meat back here in an hour.Ó  
ÒSounds good,Ó Zane then walked of and through the large double doors that she had come through. After he was gone Rebecca looked for another door so she could start her search. At the far end of the dinning room she spotted on that read kitchen. She walked across the dinning room and went through it.  
Inside Rebecca heard the formilar sound of female screams. She quickly ran around the large rack that was in the way and into the main part of the kitchen. She saw a young girl sitting against the wall wile a zombie holding a large knife approached her. Rebecca aimed her gun at the zombies head and fired 4 shots. It moaned before dropping to the floor in a pool of blood. Rebecca looked at the girl. She was blond and wearing a red halter top and a pair of cut off blue jeans. Rebecca approached her and held out her hand to help her up. The girl grabbed RebeccaÕs hand and she pulled the girl up.  
ÒAre you okay?Ó Rebecca asked the girl.  
ÒYeah IÕm fine,Ó the girl replied.  
ÒMy name is Rebecca.Ó  
ÒMines Denise.Ó  
Rebecca reached into her pocket and pulled out the revolver. ÒDo yo know how to fire a gun?Ó she asked.  
ÒYeah,Ó Denise took the gun and aimed it at a bottle of ketchup. She pulled the trigger and the bottle exploded and sent ketchup flying every where.  
ÒGood, here take these,Ó Rebecca handed Denise the ammo that she had found. ÒCome on we have got to go.Ó  
  
Please review! 


End file.
